Trailer 1: Myst Obsidian
by Cherri Writes
Summary: This is the trailer for my character Myst Obsidian from WritingwithGusto's RYZE RWBY Fic, this is cannon since she belongs to me and I am allowing him to use her in his tale. You can ask him if you have doubts.


High on the roof of a twenty story high building, there stood a young woman, she was known in the streets as Mystic Black, but no one knows her true name. From the roof, she held a pair of binoculars, staring into a window of the bigger thirty story high building.

"Can you see him?" A voice asked from her ear piece, "He should be sitting in his office at this time of night, he should also be alone." "I have the target in sight," She said, seeing the tall thin man sitting in his chair in his office alone.

The young girl retreated from the roof and snuck her way into the tall thin man's office, when she arrived, she opened the door and simply walked in. "So… you're finally here," The man said and looked toward her with a smirk, not seeing her as much of a threat due to her appearance.

She looked very young, she is 5'7" tall. She had medium brown skin with midnight black hair that fanned out around the neck. Her face was concealed with the hood of a black robe, the man could barely see anything of her face.

She was dressed in black tight jeans and crimson red heeled boots with a spear on her back, there was only one thing that seemed odd, and that was the prominent wolf ears and tail sticking out, revealing she was a wolf faunus.

"Mystic Black…" He said, a hint of a condescending tone in his voice, the man stood up, "I knew you'd be coming for me," He said. "I'm sure you did," Mystic said, a smirk forming on her face, "You'd be wrong if you think I'm just going to let you screw me over," The man said.

And just like that, he attacked Mystic and she defended herself with great skill, when the man saw he couldn't hurt her, he called in security. And at that moment, a group of men in black suits came into the room, surrounding her. Mystic smirked to herself, "Alright boys, come play with me," She said and they attacked her, one by one, Mystic took them down with powerful punches and kicks.

By the end of it, all of the man's body guards were on the ground, as the tall thin man pulled out a gun, Mystic's spear turned into a bolt action sniper rifle and she shot his gun out of his hand. As the bolt action sniper rifle turned back into a spear, Mystic pinned the man to the wall through his clothes.

"Gah! Let me go you little brat!" The man shouted, squirming to free himself, "Quiet down now, this won't hurt, I promise," She said, walking to him and placing her hands on the sides of his head. Her eyes glowed. And then. The man's memories were manipulated. Changed. After it all, Mystic erased the memories of the body guards and took off.

Then, the voice from earlier spoke again through the ear piece, "Good job, Myst, my daughter, you put on a good show," He said. "Thanks, daddy, I'll be on my way home," She said. "Alright, see you then," Her father said and hung up. And then, Myst walked off.

When she arrived home, her father welcomed her back and they sat together and talked about the mission, "Another job well-done Myst," He said. She smiled at him, "Thanks," She said, her father grabbed her a cup and filled with orange juice. "So Myst, I've been thinking," Her father started saying, she looked at him, "Yeah and?" She asked, taking a sip of orange juice. "I think it's time for you to go to school," Her father replied, Myst swallowed the juice hard, almost coughing. "W-What? Why now?" She asked in a panic, she was never raised around other children and she herself is an only child, her only friend was a boy online that went by the username HunterofGrimm.

"Because… I believe you need to create social skills with others your age… I hear Beacon Academy is an amazing school, and it's run by the Legendary Ruby Rose," Her father replied. Myst couldn't believe it, she was shocked. "Are you serious?" She asked, he nodded. "In fact, I already signed you up to take the entrance exams for this year," Her father said. "Well, if you think its best dad," Myst said, giving him a smile, "I'll go to Beacon Academy and become the next best huntress~!" She exclaimed, hugging her father who chuckled. "That's my girl," He said, "Now, it's late you should get some rest." "Alright, good night daddy," Myst said, kissing her father's cheek and running up to her room.

When she entered her room, she laid on her bed and heard a noise.

 _Beep-beep-beep_

It was her scroll going off, she checked it and saw that HunterofGrimm had texted her.

 _HunterofGrimm: Hey BlackShadow_

She smiled and texted him back.

 _BlackShadow: Hey HunterofGrimm, wassup?_

 _HunterofGrimm: Nothing much, just relaxing here, you?_

 _BlackShadow: Same, hey, guess what?_

 _HunterofGrimm: What?_

 _BlackShadow: I'm going to Beacon Academy to take the entrance exam!_

 _HunterofGrimm: Whoa! No way! Same here!_

 _BlackShadow: Really?! That means we'll be able to meet in person_

 _HunterofGrimm: Yeah!_

 _BlackShadow: Amazing!_

 _HunterofGrimm: I can't wait_

 _BlackShadow: Me neither_

 _HunterofGrimm: I also fought a Grimm today_

 _BlackShadow: Oh really? Cool_

 _HunterofGrimm Send a Picture_

There she saw an Ursa Minor on the ground, dead.

 _BlackShadow: Good job_

 _HunterofGrimm: Thanks_

 _BlackShadow: Why did you go after it?_

 _HunterofGrimm: I didn't, it attacked my village and I had to protect the kids_

 _BlackShadow: Ah, I see, interesting, well, at least you're having fun_

 _HunterofGrimm: And what? You aren't?_

 _BlackShadow: I'm not saying that, dude, my life is full of a certain type of fun but you know, after a while of doing the same old same old, it gets tiring._

 _HunterofGrimm: I know I know, but now you'll most likely be attending Beacon Academy_

 _BlackShadow: Yeah, if I can get in_

 _HunterofGrimm: I know you will, I'm sure you're great and have talent_

This made Myst smile brightly, even though they've never met in person, she always felt like HunterofGrimm understood her.

 _BlackShadow: Yeah, well, it's time for me to get to bed, good night_

 _HunterofGrimm: Good night_

And so they went offline, Myst laid her head on her pillow and fell asleep.


End file.
